1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid such as ink which is filled in a pressure chamber from nozzles has been proposed. For example, in JP-A-2013-129191, a structure in which liquid is supplied to a pressure chamber from a common liquid chamber in which a liquid chamber hollow portion which is formed on the communicating substrate, and a liquid chamber forming hollow portion of a unit case which is fixed to the communicating substrate are caused to communicate with each other is disclosed.
In order to achieve miniaturization of a liquid ejecting head, it is necessary to reduce the wall thickness of the unit case. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to secure mechanical strength of the liquid ejecting head due to the reduction of the wall thickness.